


Familiar Pages

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: One Day I’ll be Someone’s Favorite Novel, the Story One Knows by Heart [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Ben Hargreeves-centric, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: Of all the people Ben figured Klaus knew, someone like Jill never crossed his mind.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Jill (Umbrella Academy)
Series: One Day I’ll be Someone’s Favorite Novel, the Story One Knows by Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878796
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Familiar Pages

**Author's Note:**

> May revise this first chapter later, but for now, here’s the intro. Zzzz

**Thursday, August 9, 2018**

The place seems rather forgettable from the outside, nowhere near as vibrant as the club’s owner. The inside, though? Inside, there is no doubt which Hargreeves heir this establishment belongs to. A handful of people are scattered here and there, some working, others simply passing the time until nighttime hits. There’s a dance floor near a small stage, some tables near the walls, though nowhere near enough seats in your opinion. Then again, this is only your second time here, the current set-up may work just fine. For good or bad, to the left of the entrance there’s a short bar counter. It appears stocked with a fair variety of alcohol despite the limited space. You’re taking everything in when you spot her.

As you walk over, you see the novel in her hands first, before you _see_ her. You can’t recall the last time you saw your brother pick up a book, so the fact one of his- _acquaintances? friends?_ \- the fact she knows _Klaus_ of all people and yet, is still sitting there apparently content with reading, has you curious.

So you sit down.

It’s a title you read in 2002, but the end has stuck with you through the years. You wonder where she is in the story, whether she’s enjoying it. She finishes her page, then the next, before she retrieves her bookmark from her lap and saves her spot. Then, _then_ she glances up, and meets your gaze with her own.

 _Oh_. You pause, momentarily forgetting to speak aloud. _Oh_ , _her eyes are beautiful._

“Are you looking for Klaus?” she asks. There’s a familiarity in the way she says _Klaus,_ a casual, friendly tone you’re not accustomed to hearing where he’s involved. What does that say about Klaus? _What does that say about you?_

 _“_ I- Ben,” you reply, internally cursing yourself for floundering. You don’t _flounder_. Ever. Usually...

”I’m sorry, I don’t kno-“ she starts, and you realize your mistake.

”No, no. _I’m_ Ben. Klaus’ brother.” You correct.

If possible, her expression seems to brighten. “It’s so nice to meet you. Klaus mentioned he may have guests tonight.”

Well, you think, definitely _a_ guest. You doubt anyone else has changed their schedules to visit. If they wanted to attend, they would have already adjusted their evenings. You’re not surprised to find that celebrating the first six months of your brother’s business (on a weeknight, no less) isn’t your family’s highest priority.

”Do you work here?”

She nods, extends a hand. “Jill. I’m a server.”

You shake her- Jill’s hand.

You’re here hours before your brother’s club opens, having nothing else to do this Thursday, and Jill seems in no hurry nor need to leave, herself, so you ask after the novel. She’s read it before, too, though she tries to reread it once a year, along with her other favorites. You quickly learn she’s well-read, with similar reading preferences as yourself.

You lose track of time as you sit, listening, talking, laughing. It isn’t until you hear your brother yelling from backstage that you realize you’ve yet to see him. Jill checks her watch. “Oh no,” she stands then, an apology already in her expression. “I need to clock in, but I’ll see you later.”

”Of course, don’t worry about it,” you assure her, attempting not to read more into her words. “It was nice to meet you.”

”Likewise, Ben.”

When your brother finally exits from wherever he’s been off to these hours, you greet him with an unexpected thanks. Ever since you received Klaus’ invitation, you figured you’d only attend tonight briefly, and mostly out of family obligation. You expected nothing memorable nor positive to come from this night.

And then you met Jill.

**Author's Note:**

> Series title style inspired by ObliqueOptimism’s awesome, long titles.


End file.
